I'll keep you warm
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Mikayla is besties with Miley and dislikes Hannah, but when they are stuck together and 'Hannah' is frozen, what happens?


**I'll keep you warm.**

**Just a short love story! Enjoy :) **

**Miley's POV**

Today had to be the worst day ever! First I had to leave my nice warm house in Malibu and go to New York and it's snowing like crazy and I'm frozen stiff! I mean I love New York, but dammit, I hate the cold! My dad's not even with me now because he was delayed on his flight out to meet me, and I'm stuck with the my biggest frenemy.

Stupid Mikayla Marshall! Loves me as Miley, hates me as Hannah! How is that even possible! We're the same person dangit! How can she be my bff as Miley and my worst rival as Hannah.

Now I'm sitting here in a limo as Hannah with her across from me. When I'm Miley I can laugh and joke with her but as Hannah all we do is send each other cold glares and mean words.

We just finished our performance for a New York benefit at the Lincoln Center and normally we would go our own ways, but due to the snowstorm picking up we were forced into one limo and heading to the same hotel. As long as I get my own room, I think I'll live.

About 2 hours of horrid silence in a stuffy limo we finally get to the hotel. Two bellhops rush to us and take care of our suitcases as we run into the lobby of the hotel. We barely stepped out of the limo when the cold air coursed through my body making me feel numb. The lobby was much warmer though.

The manager of our show was the only person with us and he had full responsibility at the moment. He talked to the receptionist booking us rooms I guess. He kept looking at us, and turning back to the lady at the desk before he trudged over to us.

"Uhh, Hannah, Mikayla, the hotel is booked right now. We're out of luck."

"You can't be serious!" Mikayla fumed angrily before she walked up to the receptionist ready to tear her head off.

"Umm, Mr. Jones, where are we suppose to stay then. It's late and the snow is getting heavy.." I trailed off worried

"I know Hannah, I'm sorry, I'm gonna call my friend. He lives a few blocks away. Maybe we can stay there tonight." I frowned but nodded politely. I seriously felt like crying. I didn't wanna sleep at some strangers house alone with some dude and a director I barely knew. I just want my dad. I looked over to Mikayla who was leaned over the receptionist's desk saying god knows what to her, but I knew better than to interfere.

I sank down onto a lobby chair crossing my legs watching the people running around crazily into shelter from the snow outside. Mr. Jones walked back over to me and sat down.

"I apologize greatly Ms. montana, but our only choice is my friends place. He agreed for us to stay with him until the storm blows over." I nodded afraid if I spoke I would end up crying for real. Mikayla walked over smirking at us holding up a small key triumphantly.

"Look at what I got!" She announced

"Wait! how did you get a room?" Mr. Jones asked hopping to his feet.

"Well, as I was ripping that receptionist a new one, a couple was checking out and I took their key before the receptionist could, in conclusion, forcing her to give me the room." I smiled at Mikayla's forcefulness. She was always in control and it's one thing I found extremely sexy about her...oh right, I'm kinda sorta totally helplessly in love with her.

I know it's ridiculous, but there's something about her that draws me in. I don't know what it is, but I can't afford to find out. I can't be gay and I'm sure as hell that she isn't. It's scary when she's with me as Miley and she's honest and open and sweet as hell in her own way. Yea, she's a little rude and intimidating but not to me as Miley. I feel safe when she's with me. Like she'd scare everyone but keep me behind her safely as she did.

Like that one time when a man bumped into me at the mall and demanded an apology. To avoid a scene I was about to say sorry, but oh no! Mikayla had none of that. She stepped in front of me and by the time she was done yelling at the man he was slumped in defeat apologizing trying to get away from her. It was funny as she would keep on blocking his path with her arms folded and I finally pulled her back.

I was honestly afraid to touch her at that moment, thinking she would blow up at me next, but she gave me a warm smile and we continued the day like nothing had happened. That roughness she gave to strangers was a turn on, but her sweetness towards her closest was even more amazing. Sadly I got the rough side as Hannah, so I steared clear of her. Sure once in a while she'd push me far enough and we'd get into arguments, but I was able to hold my own just fine.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Mr. Jones addressed us

"Ok Hannah and Mikayla, I guess you two are gonna share that room then." Wait what...

"Excuse me! I got the room, it's mine and I ain't sharing with blondie over there" I thought about my options quickly. Share a room with Mikayla who may just kill me in my sleep, or sleep at some strange place with two dudes I never met. Ughhhh Is it really a choice. I sighed and faced Mikayla speaking quietly

"Listen, I know you hate me, but please. I'm tired and sleepy. I just wanna eat something and get some rest. Can we just share the room?" She frowned and shook her head 'no'

"Nope, it only has one bed and I don't share" She said firmly

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed. I don't care." She looked down for a second before relenting

"Fine, whatever, you can have the couch." Mr. Jones grinned

"Great girls! I'm glad you worked it out! So just don't kill each other please. I need to get out of here before the snow piles on more. I'll call you every few hours tomorrow until the snowstorm is over. Be safe girls, and remember I'm not too far." He said before he grabbed his suitcase and sped out to the limo. I avoided facing Mikayla as the bellhops grabbed our bags and suitcases and lead us to our room.

Once we got in the room, I dragged my first suitcase over to the couch and unzipped it halfway, pulling out a change of clothes. I felt like screaming as I realized I had to keep this wig on to sleep. God, life sucks.

I went straight to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. After getting out I put on my pajama's and fixed my blonde wig back on. I stepped out and saw Mikayla sitting on the couch. She looked up with an unreadable expression. My eyes however were fixed on the pizza I saw on the table. God I was hungry. She looked down at it and back to me. She stood up slowly and picked up a bundle of clothes

"I ordered pizza for myself. There's some left if you want it" She said quietly as she walked past me into the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door I plopped down on the couch and ate two of the slices of extra cheesy pizza. I turned on the T.V. watching the news in horror as they said the Storm could go on for days. Why did a blizzard have to start now! Mikayla stepped out of the bathroom and stopped near the door to the room.

"I really hope you don't snore Hannah, I'm a light sleeper" I glared at her

"And why would you think I snore, cause I don't!"

"You seem the type, that's all. Enjoy that couch, it looks comfy, almost like the king sized plush bed I'm about to sleep on"

"Whatever, I don't snore, and I'll be just fine on the couch." I huffed as I turned the T.V. off. I took a deep breath and got up and fixed the couch with sheets and pillows. She chuckled and walked into the bedroom locking the door. After brushing my teeth, I turned off the lights and got under the sheets.

This was the most uncomfortable couch in the world. I tossed and turned. My wig was itchy. I was freezing and the sheets were not warm at all. I felt like ripping the wig off and maybe even my own hair. I finally gave up on sleep as tears made their way down my face. I got up and wrapped myself in the warmest blanket and took a pillow over to the heater. I sank down as close as possible to feel the heat. I leaned against the wall, sitting up and placing the pillow behind my head. The heat warmed me up and I felt the sleep wash over me finally...

"Hannah...hannah, wake up. Get up" I opened my eyes to see Mikayla kneeling next to me.

"What?" I asked raspily, still half asleep. I shivered realizing I was frozen numb. How was that possible! I slept near the damn heater!

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh, the couch was uncomfortable... and cold, so cold" I repeated shivering again.

"Yea, the management just called. The heat's not working right now. Uhh you're frozen Hannah."

"Ya think" I said through gritted teeth. She frowned and stood up pulling me with her.

"Come on, take the bed, you need it." I glanced at the clock, it was 3:37 am. I didn't argue cause I could barely talk from how numb I felt. I fell on the bed and Mikayla covered me up. I was still cold though. God it was cold.

"Hannah, you're shivering" She placed a hand on my neck making me flinch, She was warm though.

"You're so warm" I said lowly. I could see her forehead crease as she stared at me. Soon she climbed in the other side of the bed and pulled me close to her.

"Wh, what are you doing" I asked

"Trying to get you warm. I don't need your fans coming after me for letting you die of pneumonia" She complained making me chuckle.

"God you're so warm" I repeated snuggling closer.

"Tell anyone I did this for you, and I swear you're dead Hannah" She threatened. God she was sexy...

"Yea, I won't tell a soul. Who would believe me anyways" I said shuddering lightly from a wave of coldness hitting tightened her arms around me till I was crushed against her body, my face was buried against her neck and I was on my back with her half on me. Wow, she was warm I observed again as I wrapped my arms around her waist trying to get warmer.

Her shirt was thick and keeping me from the warmth. Without realizing, I slipped my hands under the hem of her shirt and slid them up her back. She shivered now.

"What are you doing Hannah! You're hands are frozen!" My eyes widened and I pulled my hand back out.

"Sorry, you're just really warm" I mumbled ashamed.

"Oh, umm well ok, If you want, go ahead" She said softly. I didn't think twice before slipping my hands back to the warmth of her skin. She was very still adjusting to my frozen hands before she relaxed again. I ran my hands up an down her back absently. My body felt really hot now. The cold was all gone as I fell asleep in the warmth of Mikayla's body. God she was hot...

A few hours later...

I opened my eyes to see Mikayla's intense stare burning through me. She looked almost mad, and I felt afraid now.

"Slept well Miley?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm, well yea wait.." She said Miley...But I was Hannah right now! I tried to get up but her tight grip around me kept me in place. She brought her other hand up and dangled my wig in front of me. Oh no... I gulped and my mind went blank as to what I should do.

"Uhh, How did that happen..." I said laughing nervously. She frowned at me

"I was stroking your hair when in horror it fell off your head completely. Took me a moment to realize it was just a wig. What the hell Miley, why didn't you tell me." She said angrily.

"What so you could go tell the whole world I'm Miley Stewart playing Hannah Montana and leading a double life"

"And what made you think I would reveal that to anyone!"

"Hello! You hate me! You don't hide it well!"

"I hide a lot of things well Miley! You should have told me!"

"No I couldn't! I couldn't put my career at risk for a friend that might reject me because the other side of me is her enemy!"

"Maybe I would have looked past the enemy part of Hannah and care about you more, did you consider that"

"Of course I did! I tried to make you like Hannah, but everytime I brought it up I'd just get my feelings hurt when you'd diss my music or my clothes!"

"God, I didn't mean any of those things! I don't hate Hannah, I just pretend to. I just do it to please my manager!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know that! Gosh Mikayla, you always say my music sucks!"

"Would I have all your songs in my Ipod if I hated your voice!"

"Well...wait, you have my songs on your Ipod?"

"Yea, every single one. You can check."

"Oh...that's kinda sweet."

"Shut up, and since we're sharing secrets I might as well do this" Suddenly her lips were on mine kissing me deeply. I instinctively pulled her closer. Our lips moved together for a moment and she kissed me softly before she pulled away and looked at me. I opened my eyes and stared back.

"You...you're a... a lesbian?" I whispered wide eyed

"I guess so."

"Me too..."

"Really?"

"Yea, only for you though" I admitted making her smirk

"Well, it's not your fault. No one can resist my charm" She said cockily.

"Yea, I'm sure that's what it is." I retorted kissing her again. She smiled against my lips and I felt her tongue pressing against my lips. I let her in and she explored my mouth for what seemed like forever. I touched her tongue with my own playfully. We played back and forth till I got my chance to explore her mouth too. She pulled me closer and soon we broke the kiss breathing raggedly.

"God Miley you're sexy" She groaned hugging me roughly as if she was getting off on it. I laughed and pulled her closer.

"You are definitely sexier Mikayla"

"Hah, I'm not gonna argue with that, but seriously, you're beautiful Miley" I smiled and kissed her lighlty.

We layed there cuddling for a while before we got up for breakfast. We ordered toast and eggs and ate together. It was funny cause she kept staring at me and when I caught her she'd give me a one sided grin. Why was that so sexy. Soon after breakfast we sat on the couch.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck in this hotel?" She

"I don't know exactly. 2 days more at minimum but it could be longer if the blizzard gets worse."

"Oh that sucks, I wanna take you out on a date, but I can't if we're stuck here" I laughed at her but suddenly wanted to go out on that date. She jumped up quickly.

"I got an idea!" She grinned pulling me up.

"What?" I asked before she pushed me into the room.

"Stay in the room Miley, I need to make a phone call" I frowned as she locked the door. I listened at the door but heard nothing. Finally about 15 minutes later she opened the it.

"Come on Miley! Get dressed! And make sure you dress warm, oh and wear your wig, can't have people seeing you as Miley"

"Uhh Why?"

"Just do it gosh!" I laughed at her tone and dug through my suitcase for warm clothes. After putting a thick layer of clothes on, I fixed my wig and placed a warm hat over it. I added a scarf and slipped on my gloves. If we were going outside I would be greatful for all this clothes.

"About time, I swear Miles you take like a year"

"Shut up, you can't just tell me to get ready and expect me to snap my fingers and Bam! Be ready, so why are you making me get ready anyways"

"Just come on" She said grabbing my hand and leading me out to the hallway. She led me down to the stairs and to a door where a bellhop was waiting.

"Ms. Mikayla, the door is open and when you're done just lock it please"

"Yea no problemo, thanks!" She said quickly slipping him a tip. The man walked away and Mikayla grinned at me before opening the door. I looked out and saw nothing but white. It was a vacant lot covered in snow with a few cars buried under the snow.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"It's the employee's private lot, no one's here except for us." She said grinning as she dragged me into the cold lot, and snow covered my legs now as we trudged through the snow.

"But why are we here Ahhhh! Fuck Cold! Shit!" I screamed as snow hit my face and slid nown my neck. I didn't even think as I bent down and grabbed a handfull of snow. I hurled it at Mikayla but she dodged it quickly and a ball of snow hit me in the chest.

"Ahhh Mikaylaaa you are so dead!" I shrieked as I wildly threw snow at her. I barely hit her before I was hit again. God why did she have such good aim! She was all the way across the lot behind a car. I was crouched with a big ball of snow trying to get to her. I went around the car and frowned when she wasn't there. What the hell... Bam! The back of my head was hit and I heard loud giggles as I turned swiftly to see Mikayla backing away.

I threw the snowball at her and it smashed right in her face this time making me break out in a fit of laughter at the way she looked right now. She bent over and grabbed a hanfull of snow but I turned and ran around the car before she could get me

"I'm so gonna get you Miley!" She said in a serious tone. I picked up another fluff of snow and balled it quickly before I made a dash to the other side. Too bad I was tackled to the ground with Mikayla on top of me as she shoved a bunch of snow in my face. It was soooo cold! And I wriggled like a fish using my free hand to slam another pile of snow in her face.

She was startled for a moment and I used that advantage to push her off as I ran towards the door. I ripped it open and ran up the stairs falling down and picking myself up quickly.

"Get back here Mileyyyy!" She yelled as I ran as fast as I could. I was torn between laughing and breathing as I pushed past people in the lobby and headed for the other set of stairs. I was about to go to the stairs when I saw the elevator doors closing. I hopped in grinning as they closed before she could get to it.

I took this chance to breathe. I leaned back trying to stifle my laughter in the empty space. As soon as I heard the ding I was on guard. The door opened and I peaked out carefully. No one. She must be on her way though! I ran to the room and stumbled in, leaning my forehead against the door breathing hard thanking god I made it back first.

"Gotcha babe" I heard against my ear as I was turned around to find Mikayla there.

"Wha! How! When! How did you, and so fast what! how!" I said still trying to breathe. She chuckled and leaned in closer to me

"I run faster than the elevator Miles" She pulled my hat and wig off before taking hold of my scarf and using it to pull me towards the couch.

"And I got you" She said with an evil smirk as she sat on the couch pulling me on top of her.

"Yea, I guess you did. So what?" I said attempting to pull away, but it was difficult with her holding onto my scarf so tightly.

"So..." She pulled me closer till our lips were almost touching. I breathed out shakily trying my best not to give in "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked causing me to be stunned for a second. She smiled "You're already my best friend, you were my rival and now I want you to be my lover. Think you're up to it Stewart?" she asked challengingly.

"Wow...Mikayla, yea, I'll be your girlfriend and I'm always up to a challenge. I'm with you aren't I?" I retorted with a grin. She laughed and let go of my scarf pulling me close for a hug.

"Thanks Miley, for putting up with me. I know I can be difficult at times..." She trailed off.

"At times?...Mikayla try all the time, but you know something. You're only difficult to people who don't love you. I understand you and you're the easiest person for me to be around." She smiled and pulled off her glove to hold my face.

"I'm only difficult to people who don't love me...and you say i'm easy to be around...meaning you love me?" I laughed at her realization

"Yes Mikayla, I love you."

"Ok good, I thought I was gonna have to say it first, and I love you too." she admitted making me love her all the more. I leaned down and pulled her into a fierce kiss pouring out my feelings into her. Her gloved hand pulled me by my waist into her body. I pulled off my own gloves as I held her face and kissed her deeper. She undid my coat and pulled it off quickly and she removed her own jacket and glove as well. Her hand slid under my shirt and I shivered at the feeling. Out tongues met and her hand brushed the side of my breast as I pulled back quickly out of breath.

"Wait kayla, not so fast, I..I'm not ready for that yet" I stuttered out. She blinked quickly pulling her hand back ,and looked down. Her face turned red and I smiled pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I just think we shouldn't move so fast, I really want you though" I said softly before she met my eyes and nodded.

"Yea, sorry, I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry. I just think we should take our time."

"Yea, ok. I can do that." I smiled and got off of her. I picked up my coat and other things while she picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. Why did I stop if I wanted her so bad...I have got to be an idiot or something.

We ended up cuddling all day on the couch talking and pretending to watch the shows that were playing on the T.V. Finally around 7 o'clock Mikayla decided to take a shower. When she finished I went in after her.

I was walking out of the bathroom when I realized the room was dark except for a few candles. Mikayla was standing by the table seemingly filled with food. I walked up and she pulled out the chair for me. I chuckled and sat down before she took her seat across me. She picked up a remote and clicked a button as soft music took over the room. She winked and smiled at me making me break out in laughter.

"Wow Kayla you're so smooth"

"Hey hey hey, don't knock my efforts at a romantic dinner when we're stuck in this hotel!"

Yea, well this is actually really nice"

"I know...you're so slow miles"

"Okay the romantic part is over already" She laughed at me

"The romantic part is never over Miley, not with us" And she was right. I smiled and pulled up the plate cover revealing pasta with chicken and a creamy sauce over it. We ate the food in comfortable silence glancing at each other from time to time. When we finished eating Mikayla got up and cleared the table quickly.

"Okay Miles, what do you want to do now?" I've got 3 movies to pick from"

"Well umm I'd actually rather go to bed." I said attempting to give her a hint

"Oh, ok well alright, I'll just watch one of the movies then. Good night" She said kissing my forehead. Wait... what. This is what I get for saying I want to take it slow! Now when I wanna move things along she doesn't catch on. I walked slowly to the bedroom turning one time seeing her setting up the dvd...seriously. I frowned and went into the room falling back on the bed. I layed there annoyed to pieces that she was out there watching some dumb movie when we could be...doing stuff right now. I was so turned on that it was killing me now. Ahh Screw taking it slow.

I got up and opened the door seeing her. She looked up at me and smiled patting the seat next to her. I walked over purposefully and pulled her up.

"Miley wh.." I slipped my hands in her hair slowly and she shut up. I pressed my lips into hers hungrily and pulled her into the room. I led her towards the bed till her knees hit the bed and she sat down. I pulled off my shirt and I could hear her breath hitch. She looked at my chest before she met my eyes again

"What about taking it slow" She said lowly

"We can go as slow as you want babe" I purred as I reached behind me and undid the clip letting my bra fall off. Her eyes clouded over as she stood back up and cupped my breasts pinching my nipples roughly as she claimed my mouth in a hot kiss.I pulled her shirt off and worked on her bra as she leaned down taking a nipple in her mouth. She caught the sensitive flesh between her teeth and pulled lightly, making me moan. She placed open mouthed kisses all over my chest before I could push her down on the bed. I massaged one breast as I sucked the other one swirling my tongue around it making her pull my head closer.

"Miley, come here" She whispered. I looked up and she pulled me up to her kissing me again.

"Are we really doing this?" I smiled at her question.

"I don't know, are we?" I asked as I undid her jeans making sure to apply pressure as I unzipped them

"Oh god..." She moaned as I gripped the jeans and slid them down and off. I quickly pulled off the rest of my clothes and tossed them on the floor with hers. I placed kisses on her legs as I made my way up. I kissed her through her damp panties making her whimper. I stripped her of the cloth and hovered above her. She pulled me down kissing me roughly.

"You better do something now Stewart" She growled against my lips as I danced my fingers across her stomach finally reaching where I wanted to be. I slid my fingers against her, loving the feel of her wetness. She mumbled for me to hurry up as I parted her folds teasing her for a moment before I massaged her clit slowly.

"Miley...God" I kissed her letting her get lost in my mouth as I circled around the hardened and throbbing nub. I kneaded her breast with my free hand and found myself slipping a finger into her slowly, making her gasp.

"Oh yesss" she panted pushing herself down. I added another finger loving the tightness of her around me. Her hips moved against my fingers faster and faster and I move back down, thrusting in and out of her as I closed my mouth over her clit.

"Fucckk Oh fuckkkk yessss" She screamed as her walls tightened on my fingers and she shuddered while she orgasmned yelling my name. I felt hot watching her writhe under me and she caught my eyes in a haze and pulled me up kissing me roughly. I was above her as her hand slid between us and she grabbed my clit pinching in lightly making me cry out and collapse on her from the hit of sudden pleasure. She pressed hot wet kisses against my neck as she rolled us over to get on top. Her hand still in place as she rubbed me torturously. Her mouth consumed my breast as I arched my body up against her hand. She moved down and pushed my legs open replacing her hand with her tongue as she practically swallowed my sex. I cried out again from the sensation as my hips came up against her. She rolled her tongue slowly over and over again from my slit to my opening to my clit. I moaned, panted and begged for a release.

"Fuck Mikaylaaaa god just fuckin make me come!" I yelled as my body arched up and I gripped the sheets tightly.

Her tongue penetrated me slowly at first then moved quickly as her nose rubbed against my clit making me scream her name repeatedly as my walls clenched down on her tongue. I exploded in her mouth and she drank all of it placing kisses all over me until she was back up to my face. I gripped her face and kissed her mouth tasting myself. She pulled me into her arms kissing me as we settled with my trembling body resting against hers.

"God that was amazing" I mumbled into her neck

" do it again" She said grinning at me as her fingers slid down my back.

A long time and multiple orgamns later we layed there panting,our bodies intertwined unable to move. I was about to fall asleep when a question worried me awake.

"Mikayla?"

"Hmm."

"I know you asked me to be your girlfriend and all, but what about the world. Do I get to tell them you're mine?" She stayed quiet for a while before speaking

"Do you want to tell the fans and the media about us?" I thought about it and smiled

"Yea..Yes I do. I want everyone to know we're together. Do you not want to?" I asked worried about pushing her too quickly.

"Uhh, well I just need to think about it. I guess we will eventually, but I don't want to do it right away. Is that okay with you Miley?" She asked quietly. I laughed

"Of course it is Mikayla. Don't worry. When you're ready we'll tell em. No rush if you're not ready." She pulled me closer kissing my hair.

"Thanks, I love you so much Miley"

"I love you too" I whispered back before closing my eyes unable to fight the tiredness as I fell asleep.

I soon learned that waking up to Mikayla Marshall was the best thing in the world. Especially after a night of hot lovemaking/sex. Both seemed to happen between us. Showers were lively, meals were fun, T.V. wasn't needed for entertainment, and sleeping was actually peaceful when I was in her arms. We had 2 more days of the blizzard trapping us in this hotel and we made the most of it. Whether we played around, flirted till we shut each other up, argued to see who would cave first or explored each other, the few days were the happiest I ever was.

Of course the blizzard gave in eventually. Roads were cleared and my dad and her manager were waiting for us in the lobby. Mikayla stil hadn't answered me about whether she was ready or not to tell the public about us, but I didn't pressure her either. I could wait.

I fixed my blonde wig on as she slipped her arms around me pressing a kiss to my cheek

"I love you Miles.

"Love you too, ready to deal with them?" I asked knowingly. Our suspicions were confirmed when we got down to the lobby to see my dad and her manager in a heated arguement about who was going to take the first limo out. Mikayla and I had to stand seperately since we were known for hating each other. Eventually the manager of the hotel kicked the two arguing adults outside and they continued arguing.

Mikayla tried telling her manager to chill out and let us have the limo but the lady doesn't listen at all. She just kept on arguing with my dad out here in the freezing cold. I don't know why but I seemed to get cold really fast as I hugged myself shivering a little. I looked down at the snow cursing under my breath.

I felt two arms wrap around me suddenly. I looked up to see Mikayla holding me. Wait what. We were outside in front of people. Hell, there were camera's and a small crowd of fans. She smiled and leaned down kissing me. I kissed back through my confusion and she pulled back grinning.

"I'm ready Miles, Ready to keep you warm for the rest of my life" She whispered pulling me towards the limo leaving my dad and her manager stunned in silence along with the other people that were watching. I would have worried about the headlines tomorrow if the girl holding me tightly wasn't here. but she was, and that was all that mattered now.

**The End**

**Just wanted to get this out.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! Love ya!**


End file.
